


CABIN

by bang_hyerim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cabin, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Parties, Romance, Summer, Truth or Dare, haechan neoma lonely, hyucks mom is iconic, idk i was bired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: six boys. one cabin. a lot of slim jim's. twerking. and romance.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 3





	1. 0

_HUANG RENJUN_  
"INJUN"  
"JUN"

_000323_

_JILIN, PEOPLES REPUBLIC OF CHINA_

**_"THERE IS NO GOD HERE . JUST ME."_ **   
  
  


_ LEE JENO _   
_ "JEN" _

_000423_

_INCHEON, SOUTH KOREA_

**_"WE'RE IDIOTS. FANCY IDIOTS."_ **   
  
  


_ LEE DONGHYUCK _   
_ "HYUCK" _

_000506_

_JEJU, SOUTH KOREA_

**_"I HAVE NOT HAD ENOUGH ALCOHOL FOR THIS BULLSHIT."_ **   
  
  


_ NA JAEMIN _   
_ "NANA" _

_000813_

_JEONJU, SOUTH KOREA_

**_"YOU SEEM FAMILIAR...DO YOU SELL WEED?"_ **   
  
  


_ LIU YANGYANG _   
_ "YANG" _   
_ "YANGIE" _

_001010_

_TAIWAN-GERMANY_

**_"IF I DON'T HAVE A SOLID SUPPLY OF SLIM JIMS YOU ARE ALL DEAD."_ **   
  
  


_ OSAKI SHOTARO _   
_ "TARO" _

_001125_

_KANAGAWA, JAPAN_

**_"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING YOUR BOOBS? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE BOOBS!"_ **


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also posted on wattpad under k1ngyug/linersung

lee donghyuck groaned as his mother pulled into the driveway of a giant cabin.  
  


"groan all you want, but you're going to have fun. beside's they aren't complete strangers, you were all friends when you were babies!" lee hwayoung, donghyuck's mother, said, rubbing the boys shoulder.

"yeah, but then all your friends moved away so we weren't friends anymore, and it stayed like that for a solid 15 years, but then they all suddenly move back to seoul, and now i have to stay with their children, ON MY BIRTHDAY.' donghyuck shouted, he was right today was june 4th, 2 days before his birthday. he was going to spend his birthday with practical strangers.

"oh come on, stop whinning, look there's chunhee and jaemin." hwayoung said, stepping out of the car and opening her trunk.

"CHUNHEE!! you look like a doll! and jaemin! oh my, look at how big you've gotten, and your hair! you've become quite the handsome boy." the mother said hugging her old friend.

"she never compliments me like that." donghyuck remarked, leaning against his car.  
  
  


as donghyuck and jaemin were working on bringing their belonging's into the cabin. another car pulled up, the car shaking from how loud the rock music they were playing was.

"that must be yanyu." chunhee chuckled, as the chinese women, and her son renjun, got out of the car.

"donghyuck, jaemin, this is huang renjun. yanyu's son." hwayoung smiled, going back to her conversation.  
  
  


"hello." renjun smiled, bowing politely.

"oh god, not a preppy." jaemin commented, ignoring the rock music blasting his ears.

"there's no god here. just me." renjun smirked, pulling a trash bag full of clothes out of his mom's car.

jaemin stared wide-eyed as the boy walked into the house, greeting donghyuck politely.

"yeah, that's renjun for you." yanyu chuckled, startling jaemin.  
  
  


a. fourth car pulled in and at this point, donghyuck was getting annoyed, how many friends did his mom have.

apparently, a lot.

he stood from his spot in the grass to greet the new boy, lee somi's son, lee jeno. the tall boy was muscular, and intimidating. his jawline defined, and his arms showcased in the muscle tee he was wearing.

the three boy's were taken out of their shocked stance when a hand waved in front of their faces. they blinked back into focus and glanced at the boy in front of them.

"hey, i'm jeno. you must be donghyuck, renjun, and jaemin." he smiled shyly, scratching the back of his neck, as the boys breifly introduced themselves and started showing him around.  
  
  


"i hope shizuko and meihui get here soon. i can't wait to go to the bar in itaewon." somi giggled, as she watched the four boys play cards against humanity in the living room.

"speak of the devil, they just pulled in." chunhee laughed, letting the curtains close as they walked out to greet them.

"boys, osaki shotaro, and lui yangyang." shizuko pointed at the boys before getting pulled into a group hug by her old friends.

"can someone help me get my bags out?" yangyang shyly asked, a german accent lacing his voice.

"of course." renjun smiled, grabbing a bag for yangyang.

"thank you, renjun."  
  
  


"here shotaro, let me help." jaemin offered, seeing the small boy struggle to carry his bag.

"oh thank you, jaemin!" shotaro smiled as they finally got the last of their stuff into the cabin.  
  
  


"ok boys, all of our numbers as well as the emergency numbers are on the fridge, as well as the address of some close convenience stores, grocery stores, etc. and yangyang, your mom put your box of slim jims in the kitchen. have fun." hwayoung explained walking out the door where the other moms were waiting.

"...a box of slim-" jeno started but was cut off by yangyang.

"if i don't have a solid supply of slim jims you're all dead." yangyang hissed sitting on the couch.

"ok fair, anyways i don't want to have to unpack my stuff yet so, 2 questions?" donghyuck suggested, grabbing a pudding cup from the fridge.

the rest of the boys nodded, sitting in a circle on the floor.  
  
  


"i'll go first, na jaemin, what is your favorite song?" donghyuck chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows goofily.

"tough one, hyuckie, i'd have to say red flavor by red velvet." jaemin laughed, trying to think of who to ask the next question too.

"lui yangyang, if you could make out with anyone in the world who would it be?" the boy giggled, watching as yangyang's eyes widened.

"uh-uhm-uh-p-pass?" he said hesitantly, you see yangyang was gay, and his past friends didn't take it too well.

"come onnn dude, we won't judge who is it!?" shotaro edged on.

"okay, okay, i'd have to say...hmmm, cha eunwoo." he hid his head in his hands as the other boys 'ooooooh'-ed.

"i totally agree, his face is just...wow." jeno commented, startling the others, they could see renjun being attracted to boys, but big muscle man jeno, was a little shocking.

"my turn!" yangyang shouted, "osaki shotaro, what is your favorite hobby?"  
  
  


"it's stupid." shotaro said sheepishly, the boys insisting it wasn't.

"what is it???" renjun asked, looking confused when shotaro stood up.

"dancing, i like dancing." he blushed.

"DANCE. DANCE.DANCE.DANCE-" they started chanting making them all giggle, a song started playing from hyuck's phone.

and shotaro started dancing, grabbing yangyang's hand and making him stand up with him, soon all the boys were dancing around the house. some (donghyuck and yangyang) twerking on the counter, others (renjun, and jeno.) dancing together like middle school girls, and the rest (shotaro and jaemin) filming on their phones as they danced along.  
  
  


later that night, as the mothers were sitting in a hotel room in robes, doing each others nails. chunhee got a message.  
  


"min sent me a video." she commented, grabbing the others attention.

as she opened the video, the sound of the boys screaming the lyrics to body by megan thee stallion, and the sight of their various versions of dancing filled the room.

"see, i knew they would have fun." hwayoung said shaking her head at the sight of donghyuck and jaemin twerking.


End file.
